Unapologetic
by CoffeeTime987
Summary: Neji never wanted his life to turn out the way it had. Trying to pin point where it all went wrong was hopeless in his modern day world. Until one day he was amused to find someone was cold as he was. AU warning swearing and drama
1. Chapter 1

He didn't plan his life to turn out the way it had. He knew he was a jaded person. Life wasn't what it was supposed to be, what he was promised from such a young age.

He sighs turning off his alarm clock before it had a chance to screech out loud, letting its presences known. A reminder that he still had to get up for work.

He sits up stretching and working the sleep out of his muscles before standing up and dressing for the day.

Stopping for a news paper and a small coffee to wake him up before arriving to work, everything appeared normal. The same people, the same car's until he passed a small two door red car, taking up the space which belonged to his friend's 'Lee's' assistant.

Parking in his marked spot labelled 'Hyuga' on the wall and cement floor in block letters, He gulps down the rest of his coffee and exits the foreign and obscenely expensive car.

He closes and locks his door waiting for the 'beep' to sound off before leaving for the elevator. Spotting a woman he had never seen in the building patently waiting with him. He follows her into the elevator; pulling out his phone from his pocket when she presses the same floor he was on.

Inward, he sighs watching her from the corner of his eye, her nude pumps, black pencil skirt with white short sleeve button up top. Black Prada hand bag hanging from her left arm, her perfectly manicured nails, dancing at fevered speed on top of her phone. Occasionally glancing at the floors they keep passing on the way up. His gaze wandering up her body, along her legs over her round ass up her back to her black hair pulled into a low bun, then noticing how large her breasts were.

Personally preferring women that were petite or athletic builds with smaller breasts, she wasn't bad to look at. Especially when he wasn't currently sexually active. Her curvy figure didn't bother him

He silently breathes in deep , as he hears the woman's phone ringing in her hands, cutting off whatever she was tending too.

"Hello?... Yes... Of course, right away, thank you for letting me know, good bye" she said then hanging up watching her push the level for the parking lot again.

Once they reach their intended floor he steps out.

"Have a nice day, Mr. Hyuga" he hears from behind him, turning his head to look over his shoulder at her, giving a slight nod to her then walking into the office.

He walked to his office in the far corner, opening the door and turning on the lights though he didn't have too, two of his four walls were made of glass to let in more light and ultimately letting his subordinates know where he stood less anyone of them forget their place.

The windows had been his uncle's idea. If you had authority you should show it in every way possible. From your clothes, to the house you live in, the car you drove to work to your income.

Neji on the other hand never understood why you would spend so much money on such vapid things but being a Hyuga he was meant to rule and show sophistication he was taught his whole life. Impressing people you don't care for with thing that had even less meaning to him.

Not that he was complaining to be this wealthy and successful, he was well aware of others in poverty. Which is why the Hyuga name held a charity event annually to help those in need.

He just silently wished it didn't matter so much to the woman he's dated. Something he would never bring up to his male friends unless he wanted to be called a derogatory term.

He glances up from his computer, bored of answering his many e-mails to see the same woman from earlier carrying a shake and small brown bag to Lee's office. Now confirming she would be working for Lee until his assistant was back from maternity leave.

He rolls his eyes to himself when he sees a familiar figure approaching his desk, keeping his eyes on his screen as he answered another e-mail, letting out another soft sigh when the figure closes his door, patiently waiting for his attention.

"Neji?" he hears her timid voice

"What is it Hinata? Why are you on this floor? Naruto doesn't know how to use the new system for the phones yet" Neji said leaning back in his chair, intertwining his fingers, setting them on his lap

"Um Tenten phoned me to ask when you where heading home since you won't answer her" Hinata's soft voice irritating him more than Tentens message to him. He always wondered how a loud mouth like Naruto ended up with Hinata let alone has children with the man being so timid he guessed it had to happen with a doctor's help.

"Tenten is a grown woman she can phone me at work or my cell. I don't know why she thought it was nesseccary to call you" Neji said in a cool tone

"She is your wife, I-I mean. Sorry" Hinata stuttered under his glare

"I'll call her sometime today" he said with a sigh

"Okay. Thank you" she nods then leaves his office.

...

 _Neji checked his watch for the third time in the last five minutes. He had never been this nervous to see Tenten. She was his trusted friend turned girl friend of two years and he was sure of it. Sure of her, his wants and needs. She had made him feel less lonely in the world and that being burned by so many other girls was worth it to know he found something, someone real._

 _"_ _Neji?" Tenten said trying her best to walk gracefully in her heels he knew she hated high heels but wore them on their dates anyway just to make him happy._

 _He smiled when he seen the dress she wore but knew she also hated with her hair down and straight rather than tied up in its usual buns._

 _"_ _You look sick, what is it?" she asked wide eyed and reaching to feel his forehead only for him to hold onto her hand and kneel down on one knee then pulling a small blue box from his pocket._

 _"_ _Marry me?" he asked feeling his face burning up as she stared at the ring in shock_

 _"_ _Yes?" she said glancing from him to it_

 _"_ _Is that an actual yes?" Neji asked concerned about_ her _questionable 'yes'_

 _"_ _Uh Y-yes. Neji, yes" she said holding out her ring finger, he sighed with a heavy relief then placed the ring on her slender hand._

...

"Neji?" he hears being snapped out of his memory

"Yes?" he said looking toward the door to see Lee with the woman from earlier

"Neji, this is my new assistant. Her name is Shae, she will be with us until Karen is back" Lee said motioning to the woman next to him

"Shae this is Mr. Hyuga. He is also your boss but you do work for me, specifically. Come along, I'll show you the other assistants" Lee smiled walking away from Neji's door

"Goodbye, Mr. Hyuga" she bowed slightly then following Lee

Neji narrows his eyes at her as she walked away, if she wanted his attention, she would have to work harder than that. Harder than fluttering her eyes at him and wiggling her ass as she walked away.

...

Shae sighed and stretched in her chair, it had been a long day with Lee constantly asking for documents she had already filed away and getting his protein shakes and lunch. It was no wonder the other girls at the temporary work agency all groaned when asked to be his assistant. Seeing no harm in it other than working you to exhaustion, he was a wonderful and encouraging boss to work for, not minding the work at all, it had kept her mind from wandering to the darkest parts of her past she couldn't shake. Flat out refusing to see a doctor for her 'bouts' of sadness, she threw herself into her most current job which had a small problem of its own.

Mr. Hyuga.

He would keep glaring at her when she would say a friendly 'good morning and have a nice day', she had no idea what the hell his problem was, guessing it could have been anything. Maybe not bowing low enough or being submissive enough when in his presence.

"Shae?" she looked up from her purse to Lee at her door way

"Yes?' she said clicking a pen and flipping open her itinerary, waiting for his most recent request.

"I need you to stay and work over time for the next week. These files and paper work need to be done by then and on Mr. Hyuga's desk for signing" Lee smiled placing a foot high stack of paper on her desk

"Sure" she smiled then looked at the stack of paper

"You will be paid for this, I promise" Lee said with a blush and weary laugh

"I know, I exhaust some people" he said with another weary laugh

"No, not at all. If these other people can't handle a few hours of paper work. They shouldn't be working for the agency or at your company here. You have to work hard if you want to get ahead or they can find someone who will do your job better" she nodded as he smiled

"Exactly" he turns to leave "Oh um, I know you only been here with us for about over a month but if Karen is ever sick-"

"I would love to work for you again. Just let the agency know and if I'm not already placed somewhere else. I will be here in a heartbeat" she smiled again

Lee smiled back then leaves her small office. She knew Lee wouldn't ask her to take Karen's position, he was too nice of a man and she was sure he could be sued if he tried to fire her without cause and right after she had a baby? That would be too much bad press. Lee seemed harmless enough but she knew with power companies like this one, cute guppies were ripped to shreds by the sharks. Despite his friendly persona and looks, Lee was a shark, he taught her that.

She shakes her head trying to forget him. She didn't think about him for years but with environments like this one. How could she not think of him, he was a shark too and what he did-

"No, focus" she said under her breath reaching for the first paper on the stack.

...

Every day was the same, wake up before the alarm, news paper, coffee... Her. He really hated being teased. Today, she wore a red dress that had a red bow just above her ass with a gold zipper up along the spine with nude pumps, holding onto Lee's order, watching her black hair sway side to side as she would strut to the elevator. Could she be any more obvious with what she wanted? Unfortunately, for her he wasn't into desperation... No matter how long it's been since he's...

His thoughts trailing off as she bent over to pick up her fallen keys. Grinding his teeth in annoyance to her antics, he walked passed her and pushing the button.

They both step inside the elevator once it opened, both standing in silence.

"Have a good day, Mr. Hyuga" Shae said with a bow before she walked off to Lee's office, Neji ignoring her departing comment.

Sitting at his desk, he can see his workers, once he had his corner office, everyone of his floor were on edge to have him there. After Naruto's promotion-on the count of Hinata's marriage- he was moved to the floor above and once they seen it was him to rule that floor, there were no slackers.

He sighed when he seen Konohamaru speaking with Shae at the printer, scratching his head with a light noticeable blush on his face. He really didn't want to have to deal with 'HR' about Konohamaru's sexual harassment or pay her off to keep her quiet this early in the morning.

"Konohamaru" Neji said from his door, wanting to smirk at how he jumped in fear to hearing his name being called by him, then sitting back at his desk.

"Yes, ?" Konohamaru said from the door

"Close the door and have a seat" he said staring at the boy as the color drained from his face, nodding and doing as he said

"I'm only going to ask you once. If you lie to me I'll know" he started, the boy nodding

"What did you say to Lee's assistant?"

Konohamaru stares at him, blank face but quickly regaining his composure.

"I-I asked why was she fixing the printer when we had staff for such trivial things. She said it would take too long to have someone sent up to fix or replace the printer when Lee needed his work done now not twenty minutes from now. I asked how she knew how to fix it. She said she worked at a law firm for a few months with the same printer problem, a flaw in its design and you called me to your office" Konohamaru said on one breath

Neji nodded, he liked Konohamaru. He never lied to him even when asked if he was sleeping with his assistant and if it was serious, he still answered. Then noticing the wedding band now on his finger.

"Good. I didn't want to remind you of the policy we have on sexual harassment. Congratulations on your marriage" Neji said standing up

"Oh, thank you." He bowed "I don't need to be reminded of the policy. Thank you" he bowed again leaving his office, happy to avoid his superior's wrath.

...

 _"_ _Do you know why your here?" Neji asked closing his office door._

 _"_ _No" Konohamaru said wide eyed_

 _"_ _It has come to my attention that you are sleeping with your assistant" he leaned against his desk in front of him, watching as the boy's face turned red_

 _"_ _Y-Yes" he whispered "How?"_

 _"_ _There are cameras' everywhere aside from the bigger offices including mine. There is footage of you and your assistant engaging in sex. Is it serious? Because if it isn't. I will bury you" Neji said straightening out his laid back stance._

 _"_ _T-that's not necessary. I... I love her. She was transferring to a new sector so we could continue our relationship" he answered still red_

 _"_ _We got carried away... I'm sorry" he bowed in front of Neji_

 _Neji rolled his eyes but he knew what that felt like to get carried away in the lust filled haze of new love he had felt it with Tenten._

 _"_ _Konohamaru, if this happens again..." he said as the boy's head snapped up at him_

 _"_ _No, it won't Mr. Hyuga, I love her sir. There won't be a next time or anyone else. I promise. I wish to marry her some day. I'm just not sure when" the boy stood._

 _Neji crossed his arms then turned to his desk feigning disinterest in his personal life. He did wish them luck silently._

 _"_ _Hn. Back to work."_

...

She sees Konohamaru walk back to his office all smiles. Thinking Mr. Hyuga can't be all doom and gloom if he left his office still chipper. Though on the other hand the company could be burning down and she was sure no one would flinch. Only hearing a lot of heavy sighing and the higher ups on the phone moving things around.

"Shae?" she looked up at Lee

"Yes?" she asked clicking her pen and reaching for her book

"Oh no. I do not need you to get me anything just yet. I was looking over your resume should we ever have an opening and I noticed you have listed knowledge with technology. May I ask what that means?" he said standing in front of her

She smiled, she was taught questions were always to be answered no matter how harmless or if you had not known the answer you were to find it immediately. You had to read between the lines of the questions and figure out what is really meant, know what your boss needed before he even knew.

"Here" She stood up walking up to him, hand extended to his phone in his hand. He gives it to her watching her rifle through his aps and settings.

"Your e-mail" she handed his phone back. Lee smiled entering his e-mail, she taps another box.

"Your password" she smiled then turned away as he entered it. Taking back his phone she downloads an app while tapping on other settings.

"I can now have your calls forward to your cell without giving your personal number. It will show up as no caller ID to the receiver or as the company line and this app appears as a normal utility one but you can place text, e-mails, and photos into it as storage or just in case anyone decides to be nosey and dig around if you lose it. It comes with a password or your finger print for access." She handed him back the phone

"I can also fix some minor programming on the computer, though if it is a wire or fan issue I can't help you. And in your untimely demise I can delete your browser history" she said with a small laugh

Unprepared for Lee's fit of laughter she smiles and laughs some more.

"I wish we could keep you around" Lee sighed once his fir of laughter died down

"It was nice being your assistant. Oh. I know you always asked for you regular but I had a feeling you would want this" she said opening the tiny fridge behind her desk and handing him a apple kiwi mango smoothie with protein powder.

"Thank you. I did not have to ask for it this time" he said amazed then nodding and leaving her small office.

...

"Neji?" Lee said looking down at his chicken Caesar salad Shae had called ahead for Lee and Neji's weekly lunch outside the office.

"Yes Lee?" he raised his brow at him

"Help me think of a way to keep Shae at the company" Lee said seriously

"Why?"

"She is smart and knows what I want before I do or have to ask. Karen is not like that" Lee stated

"How is she smarter than Karen?" Neji asked before drinking his tea, which Shae had also called a head to make sure the restaurant had the brand he enjoyed, how she knew was unsettling to him when he had never been carrying a tea cup ever in front of her, let alone spoken back to her.

"She hooked up my e-mail to my phone, and my work phone she downloaded this secret app for me that requires my fingerprint, she fixed the awful printer and had gotten rid of that virus on my computer. " Lee said amazed making Neji groan slightly at his constant energy

"She forwarded your calls, set up a password and deleted a virus from your computer and that makes her smart?" Neji said in a flat tone

"Not just that" Lee said unphased by Neji being unimpressed, Lee knew it would basically take watching someone take down superman bare handed to impress him

"I know she is smart and observant because of this" Lee points at the tea cup in Neji hands

"She has not researched you my friend but she knew your favourite tea. She has only been with us for a little less than three months and she knew your favourite. It had taken Tenten a few years to realize it. Come on Neji. I'll share her with you" Lee said in almost a whine

"It is unsettling how she knew" he said in a low voice peering into his tea cup

"Yes-"

"You can't fire Karen" Neji said refilling his cup

"Oh can I not?" Lee said with eating a bite of his chicken

"No, you cannot. You need a valid reason for cause or you open us up to a law suit. Telling her you found someone who can do her job better is not a valid reason" Neji said thinking of another way to make his friend happy

"But I want her" Lee mumbled dissatisfied with Neji's answer

"Tsk, Lee. If all you wanted was her just take her in your car, you know there's no cameras facing our vehicles" Neji smirked when Lee's face turned red, he was way too easy to rile up

"Neji is that what you want... because you should do it now before she leaves us. She will need to stay after hours to finish the papers I have given her" Lee said still blushing

"Maybe. Didn't you want her as your assistant?" Neji asked

"Yes but two years from now you will have both moved on and I will have my favourite assistant" Lee smiled

"Hm, two years for her to find a new job... That's plenty of time" Neji nodded his approval for Lee's future firing of Karen, her baby will have grown a few years so there won't be much of a struggle for her and her husband financially, no need for diapers, wipes and constant changing of clothes

...

"Hey, who's she?" Neji looked up from his desk at Kiba, rolling his eyes when he sees Kiba tilting his head towards Shae at the printer, turning back to him with his wolfish grin

"That is Shae. Lee's temporary assistant" Neji said opening his bottom drawer and giving Kiba a long black box

"Thanks. So you going to?" Kiba tilting his head back towards Shae

"I-tsk. Happy birthday" Neji said changing the subject

"Well if you're not, is Lee?" Kiba asked

"No he only wants her as an assistant" Neji answered

"Hm. Why not? Is he still hung up on that pink haired woman? Geez... Get over it" Kiba mumbled

"Hm" Neji responded

"Well, just in case" Kiba digs in his pocket then throwing a small package at him. Neji glares at Kiba then shoves the condom in his desk drawer

"Use protection, thanks for the scotch Neji" Kiba said walking out

Neji sighed, that was twice that day he was suggested to sleep with her. In all his frustration and with her leaving soon it wasn't a bad idea but wanting to avoid a scandal he had to wait.

Finishing his work had taken longer than expected he supposed it didn't matter since it was an opportunity to get to her. Waiting until she left her small office he follows her to the elevator, closing his door behind him.

He watches her strut passed his car to her own.

"Shae?" Neji said only loud enough for his voice to carry, she pivots on her heel turning to him.

"Yes, ?" she asked standing where she was

"Can you do the same thing with my phone that you had done to Lee's?" He asked standing against the driver's side door. She smiles softly then walked up to him, asking the same questions and giving him back his phone.

When she looked up at him to ask what else he needed, he takes his phone using his other hand to pull her into a kiss then pulling away from him in a sharp jagged movement.

"If you wanted to fuck you should ask properly not shove your tongue down my throat" she said stepping back for him to open the door.

"Hn" he smirked opening the car door and pushing the front seat forward, wedging himself between the door and the frame. She steps one foot into the car slipping off her heel then the other as she crawled into the back seat. Neji follows her in slamming the door behind him. He sits closer to her then pulling her onto his lap, straddling his hips as he hiked up her dress. She smiled grinding her hips back and forth on top of him. He shifts forward in his seat for more friction. Reaching just behind her neck to un zip her dress, unclasping her bra, exposing her breasts to him.

He smirked yet again pleasantly surprised though she had full and large breasts he was surprised to see her nipples were rather small thinking of slightly bigger heresy kiss. Cupping her breasts in his hands as she still was grinding herself against him, making his pants rather tight and uncomfortable.

"They're real" she said in a breathless moan as his hands massaged and groped her breasts.

"Hn" he responded, unbuckling his belt then unzipping his pants.

"Do you have a condom?" she asked stopping her hips to give him space to adjust.

"Hm" he digs in his back and front pockets, feeling nothing.

"Shit. Are you clean? When's the last time you've been tested?" he asked pulling her panties to the side sliding a finger into her

"Two weeks ago. I'm clean, wha-"

"Good" he said trying to pull her down on to himself, only to have her resist his grasp

"What about you? When was the last time you were tested and have you been with anyone since then" she demanded not giving into his frustrated glare. He keeps sliding two of his fingers in and out then curling his fingers slightly, pulling towards her pelvic bone gently, repeatedly hitting her clit and sweet spot, causing her to moan and shiver at the sensation, quickly bringing her to orgasm. Once she hit ecstasy he tries lifting his hips to meet hers, only to have her jump and sit to the side of him.

"I'm not playing Russian roulette with you" she glared at him angry he just tried to shove himself into her as if it was his right.

"I'm clean, come here" he said in a rather soothing tone, coaxing her back to him

"That's not an answer" she snapped, and then feeling something pokes her foot on the car floor.

"Hm... Maybe we can continue after all" she said picking up the small wrapper and handing it to him, not caring if he was still in the mood or not.

He rips open the side then rolling it onto himself, glaring at her when he hears a stifled laugh from her, following her gaze to his erection then seeing that the condom was glowing a dim florescent green, silently cursing Kiba for giving him such a stupid thing.

He sighed before facing her and pulling her to lie down on the back seat, adjusting her angle for him to meet her hips then feeling him slam into her with ease.

"Wait" she panted

"What is it?" he growled annoyed at having to stop his hurried thrusts

"This car is really expensive-"

"So?" he said trying to return to his pace

"I'm too excited, I'm going to squirt and ruin your seat" she moaned staring at him point blank

He laughed slightly before slamming into her again, bucking her hips to his as her hands tried desperately to hold onto the seat for a grip to keep from hitting her head against the side of the car.

Yelling an 'oh god' before she came, he followed soon after.

Panting he pulled out then sat next to her, hoping she didn't need to be held like every woman he's been with. He lifts his pants after removing the condom. Turning his head to look at her, waiting for some reaction but only seeing her pulling her dress and bra back on. She opened her purse, pulling out a small mirror, fixing her make-up, then her hair, opening his car door, sliding her shoes back on then stepping out all before he had time to buckle up his pants.

He smirked following her out, and adjusting his jacket.

"Good night, " she bowed to him then strutted back to her car, leaving him satisfied and amused by how cold hearted she was or at least by his experience with other women.

Collecting himself he returns to his own bed. Quiet not to wake anyone being close to midnight, he walked to his room, closing the door behind him. Sighing as he undressed wondering if it would be wildly inappropriate to have brought Shae with him seeing as she had no problem leaving without him having to ask. Hearing the customized ring tone for Tenten he answers it.

"What?" he asked

"Don't what me Neji, you were supposed to be here hours ago" Tenten snapped into the phone at him

"I had to work late-"

"You always have an excuse. "He hears her breathing in and out deep

"Did you sign them?" she asked in a calmer voice

"Yes" he answered

"Okay and about our vacation home-"

"What about it? You have the house and part of my assists. What more can you possibly want Tenten?" he yelled

"This is why we got devoiced! I can't talk to you, you turned into such an -Forget it, I'll have my lawyer call you since you can't be civil" Tenten yelled back then hanging up

He placed his phone on his night stand to avoid throwing it across the room in anger and also to avoid waking Choji who graciously invited him to stay in his home until Neji had found a place of his own.

It was proving to be more difficult than expected, nothing suiting his standard or if he had, it was too long of a drive to commute to work every day.

It was probably best not to have asked her here now that he was in a bad mood.

...

"Hey how was your day?" Shae asked adjusting the web cam sitting on top of her screen

"It was good. Yours?" he asked

"Okay, work had sex" she smiled eating her microwave pizza pop, tossing her damp hair over her shoulder

"Hm, your boss?" he asked, no hint of judgement in his voice, simply asking a question

"Sort of... My boss's boss. He stuck his tongue down my throat" she said blowing the steam off her dinner

"Hm. was it nice?" he asked out of concern knowing how cruel her last experience was with a man who had power

"Yeah, it was. Next time I'm hired back he should be CEO. So no problems. What about you, sex?" she asked

"Hn, no. Some of the workers think I'm gay" he said with a slight frown

"Why would anyone think that? The first time I seen you I thought, that's the manliest man ever a little psychotic but still the manliest man" she smiled when she seen the softest smile when he was feeling better about himself

"Yes we were both very different back then" he said with a small smile

"G, you're my rock. I miss you, when you coming back? We can torture some small animals like when we were small" she laughed

"I wasn't torturing that rabbit; it was stuck in a trap. I felt sorry for it" He sighed, wondering when her sense of humour turned from light hearted to really dark, it must've been when she met _him_

"Gaara, when?" she asked in a softer tone

"A few months, maybe a month before that gala my family has. I miss you too. You're my light" he said touching the screen

"Guiding you home" Shae smiled touching the screen too.

...

 _"_ _That kids torturing animals again. Don't go there, Shae!" Shae pulling away from her friend and jogging to the red haired boy_

 _"_ _Animals have feelings too!" Shae yelled pushing the red haired boy over, feeling pure rage for seeing him pulls at the rabbit_

 _"_ _I know. I was helping him" the red head snarled at her, meeting her rage with his own_

 _"_ _How? You're hurting his ears!" Shae yelled at him_

 _"_ _His leg is hurt, move" he pushed her to the side_

 _"_ _Don't you touch him!" she yelled pushing him to the ground_

 _"_ _idiot" he growled trying to push her off_

 _"_ _Monster!" she yelled at him, from that one word he froze from underneath her, Shae looking down at him seeing his brow furrow slightly and tears forming, startled she was making him cry from one word she sits next to him. He sits up, crossing his legs and arms, closing his eyes._

 _"_ _I'm sorry-"she said softly as he took off running out of the park._

 _She looked at the rabbit seeing it's led was caught in a snare. Remembering her mom saying rabbits were getting into the neighbours gardens and eating everything. She slowly approaches the rabbit, untying the snare like her father taught her then watching it take off at full speed. Smiling it was still able to hop away._

 _She searches the park for the red head, when she can't find him she continues playing until it was time to head home for dinner._

 _Spotting the red head in another smaller park closer to home she runs up to him, seeing him tense up and flinch hearing her running at him._

 _"_ _Hey. You were right, but it's leg wasn't hurt, he hoped away." She said sitting next to him in the sand box_

 _"_ _Go away" he said glaring at her_

 _"_ _.. I'm sorry I said you were a monster, you're not, and that was nice helping the rabbit"_

 _"_ _Go away" he yelled at her throwing a handful of sand at her legs_

 _"_ _I can't we're friends now" she smiled at him "We just had our first fight, now we have to play cause I said sorry and I meant it" she nodded waving him over to the swings_

 _The red head blushed not knowing what to say, he just threw sand at her he thought she would run away crying how mean he was._

 _"_ _Are you sorry for throwing sand at me?" Shae asked him wide eyed holding out her hand to him_

 _""_ _... Yes" he whispered_

 _Were they really friends now? Or was it another cruel joke his sister and brother played on him at one point._

 _"_ _Okay, let's go, we gotta play fast, or you can come over for supper cause I'm hungry, kay?" she said leaning down and holding onto his hand tight dragging him with her to her house across from the park_

 _"_ _I'm Shae. I live here and I'm always playing here or at the other park after school, what's your name?" she said never letting go of his hand_

 _"_ _Gaara"_

...

" " Shae bowed then pressing their floor number

"Come to my office" Neji said keeping his head forward

"I can't, I need a reason" she said raising her brow as she stared at her phone

"Make one" he said then hearing her scoff

"There are red files in your cabinet take one of them and bring it to me in roughly an hour" he said then looking at his phone too

"hm, maybe" she said then looking up as the doors opened in front of them with its usual 'ding'

"Have a nice day, " she bowed then walked into Lee's office, her small defiance irritating him. He still enters his office, placing the old picture of him and Tenten from their wedding day Ten years ago into his drawer.

Two hours pass by before he sees her leave her office red file in hand making her way to him, watching as Shae slows her pace noticing a few of the workers watching her stiff in their chairs.

"Close the door" Neji said leaning back in his chair as she does what he said

"Come here, there's a virus that needs your attention"

She places the file on the chair in front of the desk then walks around to the computer, bending over him to reach the mouse and keyboard. Surprised he actually had a virus and it wasn't some cheesy line he heard from a adult video.

Still while she fixed his computer he held onto the hem on her skirt tugging at it, asking for permission without saying a word.

"Yes." She said glancing at him then feeling his hands hiking up her skirt over her ass and feeling him squeeze her right cheek before he pulled down the delicate fabric covering her. Stroking her lips gently to arouse her, needing more stimulation she spreads her legs then hearing the rip of a wrapper

"Not yet" she said still focusing on her task hearing his sigh she looked over her shoulder at him as he stood up from his chair, continuing to feel her up.

"This would be a lot quicker if you didn't watch porn on your computer-ah" she was silenced by his hand slapping against her ass then returning to his gentle strokes

"There-ah" the moment he heard her he wasted no time burying himself inside her once again, holding onto her hips as she steadied herself, placing her hands in front of her on his desk, arching her back further as his thrusting became jagged hearing her soft moans of 'fuck' then having her tighten around him. He lifts her left leg at the knee onto his desk, knocking the key board forward for deeper penetration, hearing her gasp from the pleasure. He smirks hitting her sweet spot hard, she climaxes, her tightened walls causing him to join her in release.

She hands him a Kleenex from the tissue box to her right before she pulls up her laced underwear then fixing her skirt.

He throws the used condom in the trash and pulled up his pants, sitting back down in his chair when he's zipped up.

She waits for him to straighten out his desk before opening the door.

"Have a nice day, " Shae bowed to him then left his office file in hand

...

"I hope, he was not too hard on you for the file that you would not want to come back." Lee stated as Shae cleaned her desk

"Oh no. It wasn't anything I couldn't handle. Thank you for asking for my agencies service. Call anytime" Shae smiled with a nod picking up her rather small box.

"Sure, will do" Lee smiled waving to her as she left.

Neji sighed silently when he seen Karen coming out of the small office. Shae had been gone for two days and already he was craving sex, not that he needed it or had trouble finding a woman who was willing, it was just easier with her, how she would fuck and leave without many words or commands for him to slow down or cuddle afterward. All he wanted was a form of release with no attachment especially with him being officially divorced for months and they were still dividing assists.

...

"Neji, we're having a barbecue out back, want to join?" Neji heard Choji's voice from the kitchen before he could reach his room

"Sure. I'll change first" he replied walking into his room, changing into different slacks and a white polo shirt.

He spots a salad on the counter; he picks up the small bowl and walks out onto the back deck.

"You forgot this" Neji said placing the bowl on the table looking up to be met with Shae's eyes, caught off guard to see her at his friends place let alone on his deck.

"Shae?" he said as she sipped her wine

" " she nodded

"Oh you met. She's our neighbour. How did you meet?" Choji asked flipping the steaks

"Work the agency I work for set up, was my boss for a few months" Shae replied when Neji didn't respond

"Hm" he nodded then sat down at the table

"Oh. Neji you have perfect timing the steaks are done" Choji said dropping the subject of work for everyone's sake.

Maybe living with Choji's family a little longer wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

_'_ _Are you fucking kidding? What is he doing stalking me? I fucked you twice, get over it. No, wait, why is he here at Choji's? Can't you afford a place?...' '_ She thought slowly eating her plate of food

"What's next for your work?" Choji asked uncomfortable with the silence, only birds and the sounds of children playing in the nearby park.

"Hm?" she looked to him

"Oh not work but I mean-"

"Oh, the food bank needs workers for a short time which is perfect timing because the agency I work for won't need anyone for a while" she replied

"Food bank?" Neji said asking her to clarify what she meant by that

"Charity work" Choji said responding for her.

Neji nods to him but waits for her to elaborate on it.

"Packaging food into boxes for families with low income, sorting said food, checking if it's expired. Things like that" she said then continues to cut another piece of steak

"You do this in your spare time?" Neji asked making her narrow her eyes at him for his cool disinterest, only making mindless conversation. Just another trait he picked up in his life, asking questions to guests he didn't care for the answer too.

"Hn" she responded barely giving an answer causing him to look up at her from his water

Feeling her small clutch vibrate on the table she excuses herself to the farthest part of the deck.

"How long has she been your neighbour?" Neji asked turning his attention to Choji

"She's lived in that house since she was a kid. She introduced herself after we settled in. She didn't crowed us like everyone else here." He said with a smile

"I'm so sorry, I have to leave. I have broker issues" she smiled walking back to them

"I said you needed someone like mine" Choji said standing up and ripping a long sheet of foil from a roll next to the barbecue then walking up to her with it.

"Thanks, I know. I just I have loyalty issues" she laughed covering her plate

"He's an old man. He won't live forever" Choji said giving her a small smile

"Well, we'll see. Thank you for dinner. I will bring your plate back when it's washed. Bye" she waved then walked down the steps then outside their gate.

...

"Why did you lie to your neighbours?" Gaara asked

"Because I have a stalker" she sighed clicking at the top of the screen to enlarge the video streaming

"Who?" Gaara asked, honestly wanting to know to put an end to it before anything happened to his friend

"Calm yourself G. It's , apparently he's friends with my neighbours and he might be living there, I think, I'm not sure"

"Hn, be careful. I worry about you sometimes" he said looking away from the web cam

"Me? I worry about you. You're across the world helping people in the middle of nowhere, I'm terrified I'll get a letter or hear you died."

"Hm. We both know I'm hard to kill" he smiled softly

"Yeah but you can't dodge a bullet" she smiled back

She hears shuffling in the background on Gaara's end.

"Who's there with you?" she smirked as he blushed slightly at her question

"Someone, I've met a while ago"

"Is she nice to you? If she isn't I will find her and I will not kill her because you know murder and all but shave her head or something" she smiled as he rolled his eyes

Gaara had always been the protector type in their relationship; if he was ever ridiculed he would bare it just so she wouldn't suffer consequences with him for fighting back.

"She's nice, you'll like her"

"I like most people but the question is, will she like me?" Shae pointed to herself then the web cam

"I'm not sure yet... I hope so"

...

 _"_ _I was asked out today by a girl this time" Gaara said sitting next to Shae on the swing set they would met at after school, not being able to see each other having gone to different high schools. Hers was public by choice, his private because his dad refused to let him transfer out of such a prestigious school._

 _"_ _Yay, who? Did you say yeah?"_

 _"_ _Yes, her name is Matsuri. It's tonight, what do I say to her?" he asked concerned of his date ending horribly wrong_

 _"_ _Talk to her like she's your whole world and don't you dare look at your god damn phone during your date, only if it rings then say excuse me and answer if important" She nodded_

 _She looks at him tilting her head when he doesn't answer._

 _"_ _Alright... My whole world" Gaara nodded_

 _"_ _Good luck" she said as he stood up from his swing and walked away. Never offended when he would do so, after years of knowing him since they were nine, he would always just walk off, understanding if he needed to be by himself._

 _After a few months of dating, she had finally met Matsuri, who was pleasant enough._

 _"_ _She doesn't like you" Gaara said when they settled on the couch down stairs in her basement to watch the latest horror film out on DVD._

 _"_ _But I like her" she smiled_

 _"_ _I tried explaining we had been friends since we were children and you were my only friend. That seemed to upset her more" Gaara sighed leaning back into the couch_

 _"_ _Why is she so jealous for? It's not like I'm sitting on your lap or holding your hand, I invite her when we watch movies..." "she stops when she sees Gaara's slight frown and the crease between his brows when he was truly upset_

 _"_ _How about this. We cut off communication for a month and if things don't get better between you two or if it's not love you feel for her then we'll keep watching movies and stuff"_

 _She waits patiently for his answer then nods standing up._

 _"_ _Not now I mean after the movie geez" she laughed_

 _He blushes from slight embarrassment then sits back down._

 _She walks out her back door to go for a walk then sees Gaara walk into her back yard._

 _"_ _We broke up" Gaara said at the end of their month being apart_

 _"_ _What did I tell you? Don't stick your dick in crazy" she smiled then walked up to him never completely comfortable with her hugs she holds both of his hands instead._

 _"_ _I'm sorry it didn't work out. I would be lying if I said I didn't miss my rock" she said letting go_

 _"_ _Hn... I missed my light" he tapped her hands with his fingertips, the most he's ever been comfortable doing_

 _From childhood they held onto their friendship in a death grip. No one seemed to understand it was okay to love the darkest part of someone they way they did. Often having new friends walk away from them when they figured out they didn't see everything as cherry pie._

 _Especially finding people around their age who wanted to only have fun, party and drink. Just another thing that alienated the both of them which in turn reinforced their friendship._

 _..._

Neji exited the elevator to meet Tenten to settle everything that was left between them. He walked through the hall of his friends Sasuke and Shikamaru's highly successful and well known law firm. Regretting ever letting Sasuke be Tentens lawyer should she need anything taken care of. Believing him and Tenten would be together for life. Needless to say there was no pre-nup agreement and everything he owned half of it was hers. Originally not wanting anything but a divorce, Sasuke appealed to her by explaining she hasn't worked in Ten years, so finding a job would be hard, she would need to move back in with her parents which wasn't going to happen and his very expensive legal fee would put her in debt for most of her life..Tenten deciding it was in her best interest to accept Sasukes help.

At the time he really did think there would be only her, his best friend, his lover, his wife. She was everything... was.

"Alright. So, Tenten has let you know she wants the vacation home-"

"Not going to happen" neji said cutting Sasuke off

"You never go there anyway" Tenten exclaimed

"It's been in my family for years before it was passed on to me. You already have our house" Neji said in a cool tone

"I use it for business trips and clients" he stated

"I've been more than fair to you. You're not getting anything else" Neji said staring her down as she crossed her arms

"We'll come back to it, now as for your son. Tenten would like-"

"You're not having sole custody" Neji snapped

"Not sole custody but you will have visitation every other weekend." Sasuke said watching Tenten from the corner of his eye

"It's not like it would matter you're never around" Tenten said staring him in the eye

"I've given you everything you ever wanted-"

"Oh really? Well I also want the last ten years of my life back" she yelled

"You're not taking my son"

"No one's taking anything let's take a short break and come back to it" Sasuke said standing up motioning Tenten to follow him out of the board room.

...

 _"_ _Neji she keeps staring at you" Tenten said drinking her soda_

 _It was summer break; this was the first time he didn't have to follow his cousins and Uncle to their beach house and being fifteen alone in a large house he invited a few friends over that brought more with them._

 _"_ _I noticed" he sighed_

 _"_ _Go on, talk to her" Tenten encouraged him_

 _"_ _She is a nice girl from a good family. I say you should too" Lee nodded_

 _Neji rolls his eyes but keeps tabs on where and who the girl was talking too. Eventually he approaches her._

 _"_ _Hi. My name is Neji. Who did you come with?" he asked with a slight smile making her blush_

 _"_ _I'm Matsuri. I came with Yukata" she turns pointing to a girl with long black hair waving to her_

 _"_ _I... I know this is straight forward but would you like to go on a date?" Matsuri asked glancing up at him still blushing_

 _He smirks finding her bold attempt amusing._

 _"_ _Sure. Let's go" he said turning to walk towards the back gate_

 _"_ _I um" she looks around hesitating_

 _"_ _Unless you were joking about that date" he said flat toned causing her to straighten out and walk up to him_

 _"_ _No, I wasn't. Let's go" she smiled_

 _He nods opening the gate for her following her out. For weeks they dated. Matsuri never letting him go past kissing, claiming she wasn't ready to go further. Respecting her wishes he didn't push her._

 _"_ _Matsuri?" he said breaking their kiss_

 _"_ _Hm?" she said looking up at him_

 _"_ _I know we've only been together for a few months but... I... I love... you" he whispered hesitating as he felt his face burning up_

 _He watches Matsuri shift placing her hands in her pockets then turning red as she looked away._

 _"_ _Can you say that again?" she said glancing up at him still red._

 _"_ _I love you... Matsuri" he swallowed beginning to feel embarrassed she didn't say anything other than to hear it again_

 _"_ _you made me so happy" she smiled_

 _He smiles back, knowing it was a bit early to admit he loved her and he didn't expect her to say it back right away. Satisfied with her answer to his confession he continues to kiss her, lying her down on the couch they were on._

 _"_ _Ow" Matsuri flinching underneath him, causing him to sit up_

 _"_ _Did I hurt you?" he asked deeply concerned he might have pushed her too far with his hands caressing her body_

 _"_ _No, not you. My phone was digging into my side. I need to go to the.. yeah" she smiled standing up from the couch, placing her phone on the coffee table in front of them then walking out of the den._

 _He smiled as she left the room, wiping off her sticky lipstick she always wore, today it didn't bother him. He couldn't remember feeling this happy just being with someone. Wondering how to show his appreciation her phone lights up making him glance at it._

 _'_ _Oh damn he said it'_

 _He didn't mean to read her text message, it just caught his attention by accident._

 _'_ _You still going to date him?'_

 _He slowly reaches for the phone, not knowing what to think._

 _'_ _What about our deal?'_

 _He slides his thumb over the phone, opening her text reading the previous ones sent._

 _'_ _You have another month 'before he's mine'  
'Matsuri, I can't wait for you to get him to say he loves you much longer'  
'Remember you can't sleep with him just to get him to say it or our deals off and I'm asking you know who out'_

 _He feels his heart sink and stomach drop reading her replies of 'yeah I know' 'it's harder than expected' and 'give me another month, he's almost there' then the most recent one she sent._

 _'_ _We said three months it's only been two. Back off when he says it I'll dump him so don't touch my guy'_

 _'_ _He feels rage building in his stomach, reading the last text over and over._

 _"_ _Neji? What are you doing?'_

 _He hears, his eyes snapping up at her she flinches when he quickly walked up to her, grabbing her by the arm, and dragging her behind him through the house with her pleas to slow down and what was wrong. He opens the front door giving back her phone then shoving her out, picking up her shoes and throwing them out too. Closing the door on Matsuri asking what he was doing completely bewildered._

 _He leans his forehead against the door trying to calm his anger and the pain of feeling used and betrayed._

 _"_ _Neji" He hears his name from outside. Wanting to hear her banging on the door to let her in, that she was sorry, she didn't mean it, that he didn't just admit to loving someone who had ulterior motives._

 _Instead there was only silence, no knocking, no begging, no one asking to be let in. He was left standing there to make sense of what happened._

...

Shae jumps hearing a loud bang and her door bell ring. Top toeing to the door the looks through the peep hole then rolls her eyes letting him in. Unlocking the dead bolt and chain then opening the door. He walks in passed her, kicking his shoes to the side and keeps going checking every room.

She closes the door stomping after him.

"Fucking excuse you, this is MY house-" the silence her with a rough kiss almost biting her

"The fuck" she pushes him, only to have his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her to him, she stumbles turning her back to him as she stood . Then feeling him bite down on the crook of her neck. An instant weak spot for her, finding it arousing she let out a breathless moan. Biting her again her knees weaken, moaning louder.

"Condom?" he said harshly in her ear, reaching between her legs and pulling her towards him, grinding himself against her ass.

"Bed... Ah-room" she yells nearly dropping to her knees from the third bite.

Remembering a bedroom down the hall with a bed that looked slept in. He pulls her with him, quickly tossing his clothes on the floor then digging in her night stand, ripping open a condom and rolling it on his length. He turns to her as she dropped her bra at the side of the bed onto the floor, lying on her back, spreading open her legs, resting on her elbows smirking at him as he looked her over.

"Fuck me. Now" she demanded when he was taking too long to look over her naked body. He lets out a small laugh. She narrows her eyes at him, then closes her legs, crawling back to the side of the bed. He kneels onto the bed dragging her back to him by the hips. She begins to spread her legs.

"Keep them closed" he said in his usual cool tone. Doing as he says she brings her knees together arching her back.

Despite how rough he was a few seconds ago he slowly pushed into her the resistance to having her legs closed causing her to feel every thick inch of him, thrusting in and out of her slowly. Listening to her long drawn out moans of pleasure, only picking up his pace and pulling out to watch her squirt. Repeating his process three more times to satisfy her needs as a form of compensation for invading her privacy so abruptly.

Finally needing his own release, he tightens his grip on her hips pounding into her till he was satisfied as well.

Lying next to her to catch his breath, laying his right hand on top of his eyes then closing them. His release being a way to forget other things going on in his life.

Shae closes her eyes falling asleep, tired and exhausted from orgasm.

She stretches opening her eyes, wondering how long she was sleeping for. She looks up towards her alarm clock then seeing who she thought would have already left.

She props herself up on her elbows looking at his naked body, his pale muscular frame, dark long hair, thin nose, chiselled jaw line, his breathing steady and deep. Her eyes traveling down his body, landing on his member realizing the condom was gone.

 _'_ _Oh you had time to throw away the condom but not enough to get dressed and get the fuck out of my house? Pfft, asshole. This isn't your work, your title means shit in house of Shae... Tsk '_ she rolls her eyes and out of bed, dressing in the same clothes she walks down the hallway into her kitchen, preparing herself dinner.

...

 _"_ _G, guess what? I have a boyfriend" Shae said excitedly running up to Gaara_

 _"_ _Oh, since when?" he asked looking around for said boyfriend_

 _"_ _Since lunch of this afternoon. I asked if he wanted to see a movie today but he was hanging out with his friends" she shrugged_

 _"_ _He wanted to see his friends without you?" Gaara asked_

 _"_ _Yeah. Gaara it'd okay. I wanted to hang out with you" she smiled_

 _"_ _How old is he?" he asked_

 _"_ _fifteen like us" she nodded as he did too._

 _For a month she was dating her boyfriend Gaara begins to notice she wasn't smiling as much._

 _"_ _What's wrong?" he asked holding onto her hand before she could turn on the TV as they sat in her basement._

 _"_ _Can I ask you a serious question?" she said staring at the carpet_

 _"_ _Yes"_

 _"_ _Am... Am I hot?" she asked feeling tears sting her eyes_

 _"_ _What?" he asked confused then reaching for her forehead, she pushes his hand away_

 _"_ _Not like that. I mean. You know when guys say she's hot when they think she's attractive? Like that" she sniffled_

 _"_ _I..." was all he could say, he thought she was pretty but she was his best friend, he never looked at her in that way_

 _"_ _Forget it" she clears her throat_

 _"_ _No, why did you ask?" he said sitting on the remote_

 _"_ _My boyfriend, the one you never met cause he has to hang out with his friends. One of them told his other friends about me, they asked if I was hot and his friend said no but she has really big boobs." She said tearing up again_

 _"_ _He didn't tell his friends about you? Did he say something back?" Gaara asked_

 _"_ _We've been together for a month and they didn't know like I was some secret. I only know cause he told me what they said and I asked if he defended me by saying at least I have a girlfriend all you got is your hand. But he said... Why would I say that, it was an insult to me" she said wiping her tears_

 _"_ _He didn't defend you?"_

 _"_ _No... sent me a picture of some girl in her panties lifting up her shirt. He asked me 'isn't she hot?' He texted that to me and yesterday he told me he needed to pee when he was hanging out with his friends and his friend told him to just pee in the yard, so he did and seen his friends older sister changing in a window up stairs... He said she was hot too cause she's a dancer" Shae breaks down crying pulling her knees to her chest_

 _Gaara slowly places his right arm around her shoulder knowing she needed a hug._

...

Neji turns on his side, a flood of recent memories come back to him. Sighing he opens his eyes, not seeing her next to him he sits up listening for her. Faint noise and the smell of meat cooking fill his senses.

Glancing around the room for a clock as he buttoned his shirt. Seeing the time was well into the evening he sighs walking in down the hallway into the kitchen.

Shae wearing small apron, walking around the floor bare foot. Carefully checking the button of her breaded pan fried chicken, then setting aside her tongs and picking up another tong hanging on a rack attached to the ceiling, using it to fish out spaghetti from a boiling pot of water, next to the chicken. Chewing the strand and turning off the stove top, she dumps the boiling pot into a strainer to let it drain and cool off for a few seconds as she tested her sauce on the back burner.

He never saw anyone move as fast as she did in the kitchen, probing her meat, constantly checking the time and tasting her efforts.

The most Tenten made for him was plain rice, burnt chicken and over cooked broccoli. But it was only Tentens first attempt at cooking so he ate all of it suffering the minor stomach ache as a consequence.

He wasn't in the mood for chicken parmesan. If anything he wanted curry from a small restaurant he come across to escape the noise of Choji's wife and daughter.

"None for me" he said when he seen her set down a second plate.

"I didn't make any for you. We had sex hours ago, Why are you still here? Don't you have some heiress to chase" she glared at him as she set up both plates

"I was going to ask if you wanted to have sex again sometime this week but if this is how you treat your guests-"

"you're the one who fucking barge in here ripping my clothes off" She pauses narrowing her eyes at him "You need to phone or text next time. I'm not usually here during the day, guess you lucked out"

He nods then pulls on his jacket walking to the front door.

"Or send me a smoke signal, you know whatever" he hears her making him realize he forgot to give her his number. He walks back to the kitchen grabbing her phone from her extended hand, entering his number then leaving her house for the small restaurant.

He sits down in the corner to observe what kind of people came down here. Then having his thoughts wander back to Shae. Maybe he should have been nicer when he came into her house but he needed not to think. Arguing with Sasuke and Tenten was downright irritating to say the least. He managed to keep the vacation house and most of his assets the only thing left was his son. It's not that he didn't want to be there for him but with how demanding his work was he barely had time for him and living at Choji's to make life bearable for his son meant he only seen him less than a handful of times in the past month.

He rubs his temples beginning to develop another headache like the one he had after his meeting that morning.

Feeling his phone vibrate in his jacket, he pulls it out, smirking as he reads the text.

'Are you free? –Shae'

...

 _"_ _Hm... Maybe if I add him. I can just message him' she thought staring at the screen holding the current page of her new crush._

 _Clicking 'add friend' she waits looking through other websites. Waiting for a response felt like an eternity for the fifteen year old._

 _Going about her day she checks her social media page again in the evening, excited he added her back. She reads his main page._

 _'_ _He has a girlfriend?... Shit' she thinks, now disappointed she had any hope of getting to know the boy better. She walks away from her computer to see if Gaara was doing anything important._

 _The next day during her lunch period she sat on one of the benches in the back of the school waiting for her group of girl friends._

 _"_ _How's your girlfriend?" she hears rather loudly then turns her head to see where the loud voice was coming from_

 _"_ _She's good. We're going on a date this weekend," the other boy said in the same loud voice._

 _She stares at her feet after seeing it was her crush and his friend talking._

 _"_ _It's your anniversary, isn't it?" his friend asked loudly_

 _"_ _Yeah, I love her" he replied just as loud._

 _'_ _Seriously? Is this really fucking happening right now? All I did was add you, I didn't ask to suck your dick' she mentally growled then waving to her friends walking towards her._

 _She stands up meeting them half way._

 _"_ _I think I'm going to marry her when we graduate" her crush nearly yells making her friends give him odd looks._

 _"_ _What the hell was that?" one of her friends asked as they walked to the fast food joint near the high school._

 _"_ _They're performing a shitty play" she smiled trying to cover up how annoyed and in disbelief that happened._

 _..._

He smiled across the table from his newest date. She said approached him during a work event, designed to help the bigger law firms, security companies and bankers to network with each other.

She was absolutely stunning, from her petite frame, to her dark locks falling just below her shoulders. Light brown eyes, red lips and porcelain skin

In all her beauty he knew she would want to be wine and dined. Which brought him here to the most expensive French restaurant he could find, the thousand dollar bottle of wine, best table tucked away in the corner to an open view of the city below.

It was all so romantic, something he didn't care for, for the past year. However, when she presented him with an opportunity he planned what he thought she wanted, what she was probably used too.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she cooed leaning forward with a sigh, staring out the window in 'awe', unintentionally showing him more of her breasts

"Not more than you" he smiled as she blushed and laughed picking up her glass of red wine

"You flatter me" she smiled shifting forward in her chair

"You haven't told me what you do" she said

"I'm an executive"

"Of?"

"What do you do?" he asked ignoring her question

"Hn...I'm a model. So your an executive of what?" she asked again

"One of the largest security companies in this country." He said watching as her eyes lit up from the sound of his position

"Modeling must be interesting, does it take you to-"

"Modeling is fine, what about you? You must be important to so many people" she purred He smiled to keep from glaring at her

"I had some free time today. I found this and thought of you" he said reaching inside his coat pocket and giving her a palm size box.

"You shouldn't have" she said opening the box and foning over the necklace with a small yellow canary diamond.

In all honesty he never thought of her once seeing the diamond, he had free time because it was permanently set aside to find Tenten an anniversary present every year. He bought it out of habit and decided to give it away.

"Did you want to leave?" she smiled closing the box

He nodded waving over the waiter, paying for the bill and leaving with her.

"This is where I'm staying for now until my flight in two weeks" she smiled opening her pent house suite

He follows her in, looking around the suite he estimated how much it would cost out of habit.

"Come on" she winked

Her strides to the bedroom long and cat like. Neji follows her smirking enjoying how she walked and slid off her dress in front of him. Showing him she wasn't wearing anything underneath but the diamond he had just given her.

He roughly pulls her by the waist to him. She jumps away from him in response.

"Not so rough, I don't like that, it can also hurt my work" she said before letting him continue

He nods, controlling his actions to a painfully slow pace he wasn't currently used too.

She faces him resting her head on his chest after in her mind "making love", in his he wondered how long he had to stay before leaving. Closing his eyes to keep from rolling them at her curling up to him as if he was hers. Not that it would be a bad idea for when he keeps up with his appearances in public but he wasn't ready for a relationship just yet.

He waits for her to fall asleep before untangling himself from her.

His mind wandering to Shae. If he asked her to dinner as a way to say thank you would she accept it or would she mistake it for more than what it was, more than what they were using each other for.

 _'_ _How did she know my favourite tea'_

He thought as he left the suite, in all the times they slept together he could never remember to ask.

Sitting in his car he pulled out his phone from his jacket pocket, scrolling through his contact list to her name.

 _'_ _My favourite tea. How did you know?'_ he texted her, hearing a 'ding' before he could put it back in his pocket.

 _'_ _The wooden box on your desk. It looks like a cigar box. It's the same kind I buy for myself' – Shae_

He chuckles a bit at her answer. The tea wasn't overly priced in his mind but it must be to her. Maybe next time he sees her he'll give her that instead of a dinner that could be misinterpreted for more.

 _'_ _Sex, now?'- Shae_

He smirks or he can give it to her another time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _This was the first time she had ever worked for a large corporation. Building a reputation as a hard worker who paid attention to detail paid off. She was the only temporary assistant selected to replace an unexpected firing. She fit what they were looking for but was told she would be fired on the spot should she fail miserably during a task given to her._

 _"_ _Your desk is here. He won't be in for a few minutes so you have time to set up your computer" the receptionist at the front of the elevators had shown her._

 _Quickly figuring out extension numbers, fax and printing out his itinerary for that day she waits patiently, book and pen in hand._

 _She stands when a man walks passed her then glances at her as he leaned against the door frame to the empty office, turning to her._

 _"_ _Is he in yet?" he asked with a slight shrug_

 _"_ _No, not yet but if-"_

 _"_ _I'll wait inside" he said standing straight and turned only to be blocked by Shae holding her right arm across the open door_

 _"_ _I'm sorry. I can't let you do that. If you give me your name I can see if he's busy but for now, you will have to wait. Right there" Shae points to leather seats across from her desk._

 _"_ _Now, I didn't catch your name" she smiled as he smiled back then rubs his chin with a laugh._

 _"_ _Your boss" he looked up at her seeing the blush forming across her cheeks and her eyes widen before she dropped her arm to her side._

 _"_ _Didn't they tell you who you were working for?" he asked still smiling_

 _"_ _Yes. However, there are no pictures of you anywhere. Not even the company website "she explained_

 _"_ _Hn. Would you get my coffee for me? Nothing in it" he said walking into his office_

 _"_ _Yes, right away"_

 _She quickly walked to the kitchen, waiting for his coffee to finish pouring from one of the instant coffee makers then running back. Carefully placing the hot cup on the coaster on his desk._

 _"_ _The phone was ringing" he said not looking away from his computer screen._

 _She checks the tiny headset clipped to her blouse. Shoving the ear piece into her ear then clicking the button._

 _"_ _Relax. I'm not as scary as they make me out to be," he smirked as he drank his cup_

 _"_ _Oh. Right." She said with a relieved laugh then walked back to her desk._

 _Not knowing he had just set a new goal for himself._

 _..._

Neji turns over, adjusting the blanket and his pillow, inching closer to the warmth in front of him. Feeling the soft smooth figure in front of him, then slowly opening his eyes as she turns to face him.

Her honey-gold eyes blinking to focus on his.

"Why are you still here?" Shae mumbled but still not pulling away from his warmth in the cool house.

"I fell asleep, it was late" he said already irritated with her, then shoving off the blanket, shivering as he dressed

"Did you forget to pay for your heat?" Neji said trying to remember where his keys were

"No. I thought it would make you leave sooner" she glared over her shoulder at him

He glares back at her then noticing his keys on the floor nearly under the bed. Picking them up he leaves.

...

"Hey, what's going on?" Shae asked happy to see Gaara

"Uh, not much. I'm still with the same person" he said looking off camera

"Oh, gettin' it! Or is it given it? You're a man so is it given it?" she asked picking at the label on the box of tea Neji had sent to her

"I think gettin' it is the correct phrase irrigardless of gender, what is that?" he asked nodding

"My favourite tea. G, I think I have to cut Neji loose." She said finally prying it open

"Hn. Why?"

"He fell asleep-AGAIN" she stared at the web cam waiting for a reaction

"Why is that a problem, I thought you were only seeing him?" he asked watching her frown at his logical words

"Sometimes I wish you were a girl. Because he thinks it's okay to stay here for as long as he wants, we are not a couple. I know I smelled perfume on him the last time he came here, so he's definitely not only seeing me. Protection always protection, shit that's right I gotta go to the store" she shook her head

"Did you voice your concerns?" as soon as he asked she scoffed

"No then it means I give a shit. Every few days he comes down from his ivory tower to fuck a villager then goes back up, you know how these people are they're sociopaths" she stated matter of fact tone

"Is that how you see me? A sociopath?" he asked the crease in the middle of his brows showing

"Gaara, you know I don't. You're so different, you care, get your hands dirty, you're out in the middle of nowhere. You're nothing like, you know... Him or Neji, you actually have feelings" she sighed as he gave a slight nod

"I'm just drawing a line in the sand, you know? Sleeping over, cuddling, kissing is not okay""

...

 _"_ _Neji?" he hears his name then looked down at his current girlfriend who looked concerned, giving her his full attention from the show they were watching_

 _"_ _Yes?" the sixteen year old asked_

 _"_ _I can't go to the dance... I don't have a dress to wear and it's the schools policy to have one that's formal" she frowned resting her head against his chest_

 _"_ _You don't have anything else?" he asked as she shook her head_

 _"_ _We... can't afford it with how expensive school is" she whispered, he tilts his head to the side seeing her red cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He knew her family was struggling since her dad lost a big part of some company he never heard of._

 _"_ _How much are dresses?" he asked gently while tucking her hair behind her ear_

 _"_ _It depends which store..." she said still flushed red_

 _"_ _Hn. Hinata bought hers at a small store a few blocks away from here, it could be a birthday present" he smiled_

 _"_ _My birthday was a few weeks ago you know that" she frowned._

 _He knew how excited Hinata was to go even without a date, so he guessed she must feel more than disappointed having to tell Neji why she couldn't, if there was anything he could do he would and paying for a dress was a small price to make her happy._

 _"_ _Then a late birthday present" he still smiled as she looked away thinking for a minute_

 _"_ _As long as it's not too expensive" she whispered_

 _Often more than not he would coax her into letting him pay for their meals, dates and fairs around the city she would have an interest in._

 _"_ _Neji? Are you leaving for spring break again?" she asked_

 _"_ _I don't need too. I can stay with you" he smirked pulling her closer to him_

 _"_ _Oh, I wanted to talk to you about spring break" she said shifting away from him_

 _"_ _Alright" he said concerned_

 _"_ _I need some space. My mom and dad are getting a divorce and I need to pick who to live with... Do you understand? I don't want my parent's drama to affect us "she spoke softly, her eyes full of concern_

 _"_ _For how long?" he asked frowning_

 _"_ _Just till break is over" she smiled weakly as he nodded_

 _"_ _Thank you for understanding" she kissed him_

 _Deciding there was no reason to stay when all of his friends had left for spring break he leaves with his uncle and cousins._

 _"_ _Hinata, what's the password for the internet?" Neji asked carrying his laptop into the living room of their vacation home._

 _"_ _Um, Neji I'm sorry you and Yuna broke up..." Hinata looked up at him from her laptop on the couch_

 _"_ _Yes, thank you" he said with a light blush "How did you know?" he asked sure he didn't tell anyone since it was only for a week_

 _"_ _Oh... S-she's in Mexico with that new exchange student, I can't remember his name.." Hinata said her voice trailing off when she seen him standing over her looking at the photos of Yuna sitting on and kissing the exchange student_

 _"_ _What was the password?" he asked again still staring at her smiling and laughing, now only seeing her as another girl who was using him._

...

"Hey, so glad you can make it." Shae smiled opening her front door then stepping back

"It's not a problem. You're on my way to work" the blonde smiled

"So, I made lemonade if you're thirsty" Shae said walking towards her kitchen when he closed the door

"Yes, please. In all the years I've known you I didn't know you lived this close"

"Hm, yeah well we rarely talk about anything else other than work, Minato" she smiled handing him a glass then leading him to one of the bedrooms down the hall

"This is all of it, feel free to say no or if something is ripped or broken" she said opening the door and walking in

"Oh, men's clothing we needed this, thank you" he smiled then sipping his lemonade

"Is this real?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her then down at his glass

"Yeah, my mom's recipe, uh, I have children's toys that are a few years old" she said holding a stuffed bear then swinging it back, hitting Minato while he was trying to drink his glass, spilling it down the front of his shirt

"I'm so sorry- here, this should fit you" she said handing him a white t-shirt from the pile of clothes

"Again so sorry" she cringed leaving the room for him to change, sighing heavily and face palming when she closed the door

"We'll take all of it if you don't mind and I must be getting old, my reflexes are not what they used to be" Minato chuckled walking back out leaving the glass in the room

"I'm still so sorry"

"it's fine, if anything my wife is going to find it hilarious I couldn't defend myself from a stuffed bear" she smiled walking to her front door

"I love her she's a great person, you're lucky" she smiled

"Don't I know it. I'll see you on your next volunteer day and we'll have someone pick up all of the clothes and toys tomorrow morning" he said opening the door

"For sure"

They both look outside to see a man he didn't know but she did stop just short of reaching her small steps.

"Bye" Minato smiled walking by the stoic man with a small nod, while Neji nodded back noticing the buttoned shirt in the man's hand

"I told you to call or text first" she snapped when Minato closed his car door

"I noticed you were home and I thought I would stop by" he said tightening his jaw while she rolled her eyes

"This isn't fucks-R-us, you can't just stop by" she said walking back into her house leaving the door open.

He narrows his eyes at the open door, wondering if this was some kind of test..

"If you're not coming in the least you can do is close the door" he hears her voice coming from the inside

Clenching his jaw he walks up her stairs into the house, closing the door behind him.

"Who was that?" he asked slipping off his shoes as she disappeared down the hall

"Why does it matter? I never ask you questions about Choji and how you know them" she yelled down the hall while he followed the sound of her voice. Finding her in the bedroom across from her own.

"I'm asking just in case..." he stated looking over the piles of clothing, men's and women's with two small boxes of children's toys nearly tucked behind the bed.

"In case of what? You catch something? You're other booty calls might have something, I don't, it's you that probably has something, which is why you can't just tell me you were tested. Also, I have no condoms right now, I didn't go to the store yet, see if you were clean it wouldn't matter if I had it or not" she said all the while pushing clothes around and pushing him out of the room, closing the door behind her an empty glass in her hand.

"I am clean" his voice having a bite to his answers

"Your copy of your result?" she asked holding out her hand to him, meeting his angry glare

"Listen, if you bring me your result that says you're clean. I will suck you off, until then get out of my house" she smiled walking passed him to the kitchen

"I'll get it if you tell me who that was" he followed her down the hall

She stops in her tracks with a heavy sigh then turned to him.

"That blonde man you seen leaving my house is the co-founder of the food bank I work for. I told him I had things I could donate and he wanted to inspect them first if they could take them in for their location or have it delivered to one of their many other locations" she stated with another sigh

"Trust me, if he wanted too, he could've just taken me by force, he used to be an instructor for some Brazilian whatever fighting but he is madly in love with his wife and I'm not that kind of girl.." she said turning and walking away.

He furrows his brow at her off handed comment, ruining what was left of his desire for sex then leaves, the lingering disgust settling in his stomach. Why was her sense of humour so dark?

...

 _"_ _Neji, I'm worried about your girlfriend" Tenten said watching his girlfriend of eight months checking out books from the university library as Neji, Tenten and Lee waited by the entrance for her_

 _"_ _What makes you say that?" he said turning his attention to Tenten_

 _"_ _Well, she's taking so many courses for her first year and it could stress her out... "_

 _"_ _Not to worry Tenten. Neji would not do anything to interrupt her studies" Lee nodded with a smile_

 _"_ _That's not what I mean" Tenten mumbles_

 _"_ _She wants to finish her first year as fast as possible. I know it will be hard to see each other but she knows she can talk to or see me when she's free" he said as Tenten sighed and shrugged_

 _"_ _Yeah, okay" she said as the girl walked up to them_

 _'_ _I miss you, come over now?'- Mako_

 _He smiled reading her text closing his text book, packing his bag pulling on his jacket and walking across campus to her dorm from the library. Often they would need to study alone or end up in bed together._

 _He walked down the hallway co-ed dorm, gently knocking on the door before opening it. He stands frozen in his place as his girlfriend gasped scrambling to cover her naked body and the man she was with covered himself with his hands._

 _Glancing at her as she looked up at him red cheeked, he then closed the door. Quickly and quietly walking away hearing his name being yelled from behind him._

...

"He has a sleepover with his friends this weekend. Did you want me to tell him it's your weekend?" Tenten asked

"Is it for a birthday?"

"No, but he said yes close to a month ago, should I-"

"No, that's alright. He made a promise, he needs to learn to keep it." Neji said rubbing his eyes

"Neji..." Tenten said rather soft toned

"Yes?"

"He was asking for you, why he can't stay overnight. Is there something I can tell him? He's smart.."

"I have a condo I just bought, it should be ready next time I see him." He said his eyes wandering over to his test results on his passenger seat

"Okay, thank you. There was another issue I wanted to talk about"

"Hn."

"If one of us starts dating, I don't think our son should know about them until it's serious, and what do you think?" she asked still in the same soft tone

"That sounds fair." He said stopping short of asking if she was seeing anyone

"Okay, bye" she hangs up

He moves the phone from his ear and back into his pocket. That was the first civil phone call they had in months. It was rather short but still civil.

No longer having anything to do, he starts his car and drives to Shaes house from his doctors practice

"Hm... What did I say about –oh" she said taking the paper from him, looking it over. Nothing positive for disease she closes her front door when he walked in.

Leading him to her bedroom then undressing, waiting for him to lie on the bed and then crawling over him.

"If there's anything you want in particular, just say so" she smiled then licking along his soft shaft and taking him in, as he adjustied the pillow behind his head, for a better view.

She sucks gently, and massaging his balls at the same time, listening for his soft groans. Feeling him becoming hard in her mouth, sucking him to length she strokes him along his shaft, licking his tip and alternating between taking him fully back into her mouth and her hands.

Hearing a small gasp when she deep throats him and his fists balling next to his sides. She reaches for his right hand, moving it into her hair letting him grab a fist full and using her free hand to slap his shaft against her extended tongue, smirking inward when she sees the faintest blush on his face when she looked up at him but also noticing how much harder he was and how tight his hold on her hair was.

Licking along his shaft once again before picking up the pace and encouraging him to push her head down when she hears his groans become louder.

Coming up for air she squeezes her breasts together with his erection in the middle, moving along his lengths looking up at him smiling at his jagged breaths while both of his hands pull back all of her hair from her face and pushing her back down, needing more attention. She cups his balls and the base of his shaft with her hands, her mouth meeting her hands in fevered thrusts into the back of her throat, panting 'oh fuck' pushing her head down spilling into her throat, holding her still until his orgasm was over.

She gasps, breathing in deep steady breaths, before she can catch her breath, he pulls her by the arm towards him, and pushing her onto her back, spreading her legs and bringing his face between them, licking her clit while he tried stroking himself back to length.

"Wait come here" she said still lying on her back waving him to her head, he smirks then crawls towards her head, more than willing to listen to her command

"Get mine while you get yours?" she asked taking him back into her mouth and opening her legs for him.

He straddles her head leaning down, hovering over her, continuously licking her clit, finding the right spot when he hears a muffled moan from her. She pulls his hips towards her letting him deeper into her mouth when he begins to thrust, he groans between her legs trying to keep up with her pace. Finding it more and more difficult when she was letting him thrust into her mouth as he wanted then feeling her try to pull his shoulder down to get him to keep going. Groaning he glides his tongue over her sensitive area hearing a muffled scream and her cum in his mouth he finally spills into her again, pulling back to let her breathe only to have her hands slowly stroke his shaft and lick when a few small beads form on his tip then finally letting him go.

He sits next to her then lies down panting as he stared at the ceiling. It's not that he never had a woman get him off or that it was his first time in that '69' position, but it was the first time his lover tended his wants more than their own, always having to hold back his lust as he was always told to slow down or his touch was too rough. He didn't have to hold back, she seemed shameless about what she let him do to her, enjoying-satisfied even to let him take her like that, feeling himself shiver at the pleasure of her mouth, he turned his head towards her. Still able to see between her legs at his angle, her even caramel skin, the pink-now deep pink color from orgasm peeking through as she adjusted her leg, smooth to touch. Licking his lips what was left of her she tasted kind of... sweet.

Wondering if she would let him try anal as she turned away showing him her ass, curling her legs underneath her.

...

 _"_ _Are you sure?" he asked holding onto Shaes skirt._

 _She shifts on the bed of his room and nodded as her heart raced with anticipation._

 _"_ _Yes. I want it to be with you Kabuto" she said feeling her cheeks heat up_

 _"_ _Hn... If I'm hurting you, tell me" he said leaning in to kiss her, nodding in agreement._

 _She kisses him back helping him with her clothes then undressing himself and slowly moving onto of her._

 _"_ _Wait, here" she said reaching for her sweater at the side of the bed and giving him a condom from her pocket then lying down again. Kabuto smiles ripping it open and rolling it onto his length._

 _She breaths in deep when he pushes into her, finding it to be an odd feeling of giving him her virginity. Neither hurting or finding it pleasurable like in stories or movies she's read or seen._

 _"_ _Ask me to stop and I will" he said with a slight groan in her ear_

 _"_ _Mhm" she hummed holding onto his shoulders in a loose grip as he slowly thrusts into her, waiting for either pleasure or pain with each thrust becoming more uncomfortable then slightly painful by the time he came._

 _She turns facing him as she curled her legs under her now feeling a throbbing ache._

 _"_ _Are you alright?" he asked after throwing the condom to the side in the trash_

 _"_ _Yeah" she smiled as he held her close, resting her head on his chest._

 _"_ _When you're up for it again, maybe in a few days, I promise it will be better, I didn't want to hurt you" he said when she looked up at him._

 _"_ _Okay"_

 _She walked wondering why she thought she would feel different but everything was still the same for the seventeen year old, the only real difference was she had given herself to her boyfriend of eight months._

 _"_ _Gaara, I'm so out of place here" she smiled scanning the room of the gala she finally promised him she would go._

 _"_ _As am I" he said giving her a glass of water he had taken from one of the waiters walking by._

 _She smiled looking for the room again and spotting Kabuto._

 _"_ _Gaara, I'll be right back, I'm going to say hi" she said quickly and walking toward him._

 _"_ _Hey, I didn't know you come to these things" she smiled as Kabuto's eyes darted to his left_

 _"_ _Yes, well, I am starting my own company and it is a good idea. Have you met my fiancé?" he said as a blonde woman next to him held onto his hand._

 _"_ _Fiancé?" she breathed blankly starring at the blonde woman_

 _"_ _Darling, this is Shae one of the at risk youths I'm mentoring" he smiled at his fiancé_

 _"_ _Oh, Kabuto you're only twenty five and to be mentoring" she teased him laughing, while Shae couldn't help but stare at the beautiful blonde, finding it hard to breathe at having her boyfriend call someone she never knew about 'darling'._

 _"_ _Excuse me" she muttered walking away, leaving her glass on the bar and walking out of the gala, taking off in a sprint in her heels._

 _Gaara narrows his eyes at Kabuto and leaves, ignoring his father's glare at him leaving early. Searching their usual places and eventually finding her at the park where they met._

 _"_ _He has a fiancé... I gave him my virginity and he has a fiancé" she said in the dimly lit area_

 _Gaara sits next to her as she cried in the dark, not knowing what to say or how to make it better._

 _"_ _He said he wasn't with anyone, I swear, I didn't know, I'm so fucking stupid" she buries her face in her hands_

 _"_ _You're not stupid. He's a terrible person, he's broken his fiancés trust and she doesn't know it and he's used your personal feelings to take something from you...I can... I can ruin him if you want" Gaara said turning his head just enough to see her shake her head_

 _"_ _No, I don't want you going to jail" she said wiping her tears_

 _"_ _No one will know" he said with a soft smile when he hears a small laugh from her_

 _"_ _Not worth having you gone" she sighed._

 _After spending an hour crying on and off Gaara walked her home._

 _'_ _Answer your phone'- Kabuto_

 _She had been ignoring his calls for days but he kept on calling. She answers without looking._

 _"_ _Shae?" she hears his voice_

 _"_ _What?" she sighed_

 _"_ _Baby, I'm sorry... You weren't suppose to know, I just need her right now"_

 _"_ _You... You lied to me and I wasn't suppose to know?" she nearly yelled into her phone_

 _"_ _I was going to break it off but" he voice trailing off_

 _"_ _But what?" she snapped_

 _"_ _I would have broke it off but you're well... clingy"_

 _"_ _What?" she said bewildered_

 _"_ _You're always texting how I am and if I'm free. I'm only calling to tell you it's over so you know for sure" he said then hanging up_

 _She stares at her phone confused, angry and regretting answering him._

...

They had both fell asleep again in the same bed. She watches him sleep wondering what made him feel comfortable enough to sleep next to someone you weren't in a relationship with knowing if she was at his place she would have left hours ago.

Maybe he just didn't consider her a threat to his safety, or forceful enough to tell him to leave. Either way it was late in the evening and she was hungry.

She turns on her phone hoping some place delivered this late. She sighed when nothing was open and rolled out of bed tying her robe around her and walking to the kitchen.

Opening the cupboards and fridge she settles on crackers and lemonade.

"You don't have anything to eat?" she jumps hearing Neji's voice, coughing up her cracker

"Here, breathe" he said giving her her lemonade counter. She coughs then drinks her cup.

"Don't sneak up on me" she glared at him

"I thought you heard me" he said opening her electric kettle, dumping out the water and filling it again with tap then turning it on

"Make yourself at home" she said sitting on her counter as he leaned against it.

"How long have you known Choji?"she said once the kettle began to simmer

"Since we were children" he said looking up at her

"You're pretty ripped for a business man" she said seeing his smirk

"I've been trained in mixed martial arts since I was a child, I keep up with it out of habit." He said then looking through her cupboards, she opens the drawer next to her giving him the wooden tea box

"Why do you own a house this large?" he asked dropping the tea bag into his cup and filling it with the boiled water and giving her the box back to her

"My parents left it to me" she said placing the box back into its assigned drawer

"Siblings?" he asked over his shoulder

"No, you?" she sipped her lemonade seeing him shake his head slightly, wondering why he was suddenly so interested to know about her.

"Why do you volunteer?" he asked moving his cup to lean against the counter to see her properly

"what's with the twenty one questions?" she asked him back, ignoring her question he lets silence stay between them, looking around her kitchen from where he stood.

"Are you still hungry?" he asked when she closes her box of crackers and finished her drink

"No"

"Good" he said drinking his tea then pouring the rest down the sink, holding her hand and leading her back to the bedroom.

...

"Gaara something weird happened" Shae said concerned to the web cam

"What is it?" he asked setting down his plate of food

"He talked to me, it was only for five minutes but still. He asked me normal things" she said looking down at her tea cup, her favourite tea now reminding her of him.

"Hn, that's nice" he said as she shakes her head

"I don't trust him"

"They're not the same person" he said softly

"I know that, he's becoming too familiar too fast" she sips her tea

"I wouldn't say six months is fast"

She rolls her eyes. Six months wasn't fast especially when this was the first time he had a short-but real conversation with her.

...

"Was there anything you needed?" Neji asked his son once he had unpacked his bag

"No, mother helped me pack. I am hungry" he said with a soft smile turning towards his father

"Yes, of course, it is late, anything you wanted?" he asked as his son thought about it walking passed him to the living room

"Well... Would it be alright if we had take out instead of cooking? " he asked hopeful, always having to eat whatever his mother made for him

"Sure, there are a few menus next to the fridge-" he stops, smiling as his son quickly walked to the kitchen

"Can we order from here?" he asked holding up an Indian cuisine take out menu

"Sure, write down what you want" he said returning to his cup of tea on the kitchen table, sitting down with his son, watching as he carefully inspected the items listed

"How is school?" he asked noticing a light blush on his sons face

"It's good. We have a new student in our class... her name is Vanessa, she moved from Colombia" as he explains his blush deepened slightly, realizing his son had a crush in the same moment he didn't know how to approach the subject.

"She has green eyes, copper skin and long blank curly hair... It's all I want"

Nejis eyes snaps up at his son, he was almost ten years old, he shouldn't be thinking of girls in that way, then realizing he was sliding what he wanted for dinner on a paper to him, not noticing his son had taken a pen and paper from the side of the table and had been writing.

"Is something wrong? I know it looks like a lot but I thought you would eat too" he explains his choices

"No, it's fine" he said taking out his phone from his pocket smiling when he sees Shae's text from a few days ago.

"Who is it?" his son asked when he sees his dad smile, curious to know who he was talking too

"My... They're a friend of mine" he said not knowing what to call Shae that's appropriate for a child to hear.

"Oh, I thought it was mother" he said before looking back down at the menu

He scrolls through his phone pressing the number for his son's choice, all the while watching his son. He knew this new arrangement of living would be hard for his son, and he hoped for his son to be resilient enough not to let their divorce completely affect him.

...

 _"_ _Neji. Talk to me" Tenten said blocking his way out of their bedroom_

 _"_ _About what?" he asked irritated, he was already running late for work_

 _"_ _Why are you acting like this? You're never home, you don't call to say good night or tell me you're working late." She stops herself from becoming more angry_

 _"_ _I need you to spend more time with us, with me. Neji, I don't know how else to explain but I feel completely neglected the past year" she said waiting for him to say something, anything to feel less alone and that he heard her._

 _"_ _Tenten... I'm working this hard for us, to keep what we have. I'll call more often but for right now, I can't cut back on my hours... I'll call tonight" he said kissing her then walking around her leaving the bedroom._

 _Keeping his promise he calls Tenten and their son to say 'good night' and listen to her talk to him about her day for a few more months._

 _"_ _Mr. Hyuga? Someone is here to see you" Karen said after knocking on the door._

 _"_ _Hyuga? Neji Hyuga?" a young man in his early twenty said walking in._

 _"_ _Yes, can I help you?" he asked looking over the man's biking attire_

 _"_ _You've been served, oh and nice office" the man smiled and walked back out with Karen closing his door as she left._

 _Neji opened the envelope and is met with 'petition for divorce'. He sits in his chair reading over the documents the box for 'irreconcilable differences' checked off._

 _This had to have been a misunderstanding, he was sure he explained to his wife this was only temporary, that he only needed two more years before he could slow down his ambitions._

 _Was she really this unhappy? To give her everything she ever wanted, his wife, his best friend, was loving her not enough? Did their marriage mean nothing to her, he had given her every part of him and it still wasn't enough._


	4. Chapter 4

"Dad?" his son snapping Neji out of his thoughts

"Yes?"

"Would we be able to see the new museum today?" he asked before continuing to eat his breakfast

"You need to ask your mother, I was supposed to drop you off after breakfast. You have your mixed martial arts class in a few hours." Neji said he couldn't help but notice the flicker of disappointment across his face before nodding in response.

"Next time?" he asked to cover for his father's honest but disappointing answer

"Yes, of course." Neji said before pausing for a few seconds

"When is your tournament?"

"In six weeks, it's on a Thursday" he said looking back up at his father

Neji nodded, pulling out his phone from his pants pocket and scanning his planner for six weeks from now. He enters a reminder to clear for that day.

"Tell me where it is and I'll be there." he smiled

"I-I'll save you a seat or mother will" his son smiling back

Finishing their breakfast and packing his backpack of clothing they drive back to his mother's house.

He wasn't sure if he would ever be able to stop calling that house '"Home" when he thought of it. He tried his best to avoid calling it that word just to have both him and his son used to the idea that it wasn't Neji's "home" anymore. Trying to accept that "Home" wasn't a place but being with his son.

"Kato, I don't want you to feel pressure to win just because I'll be there watching you... just know there will be other fights and it's important to learn from any mistakes" his voice stern as he glanced at his son

" _O_ f course" Kato nodded feeling a little less anxiety for the tournament

...

 _"_ _Dad, can Gaara come with us?" Shae asked her father from the basement stairs_

 _"_ _I don't see why not. He needs to ask his dad first, I mean it" her dad said walking to the foot of the stairs furrowing his brow, his hands on his hips_

 _"_ _It's not like his dad cares" she said in a low voice, still able to hear her from her voice carrying._

 _She sees her dad sigh heavily then shake his head._

 _"_ _He still needs too... I know, his dad isn't the greatest-"_

 _"_ _His dad's horrible, he's not the greatest because he's fucking terrible-"_

 _"_ _Shae, don't swear... You're just like your mom" her dad rolled his eyes_

 _"_ _You know he is" the fourteen year old said looking down at her dad_

 _"_ _We all deal with grief in different ways"_

 _"_ _So? Does that make it right to just shit on Gaara every chance he gets because his wife died during birth? How does that make sense? If I had a baby and my dumbass husband tried treating him like shit, I would regret ever being with the asshole. I would hate him. Forever." She crossed her arms_

 _"_ _Here, calm down justice warrior" her dad opening his wallet and giving her a twenty. Shae angrily pouts but still walks down the steps to reach for the twenty._

 _"_ _This isn't for the crap, it's for snacks to buy you and Gaara"_

 _"_ _Twenty isn't enough, have you not seen Gaara eat?" she smiled as her dad nodded, waving her off._

 _"_ _I meant for the ride to the cabin... I hope he's a fast learner for fishing and hunting or we'll all starve"_

 _"_ _He is, I showed him that snare and he got it on the second try, see you later" she said running up the stairs_

...

Not having work to tend to Neji drives to the one person who seemed to fill his free time.

Turning down a major street and onto a smaller residential street slowing down to a crawl when he spots the person he was about to see waiting at a bus stop.

"Did your car break down?" he smirked as she bend over leaning on the rolled down passenger window on her forearms

"No, bus is cheaper than parking. You don't like asking to come over, do you?" she smiled then glancing at her watch

"Hm, where are you going?" he asked ignoring her question

"Concert, can't you tell?" she stood up straight showing him her black t-shirt with blue jeans then leaning back down on her forearms

"Where?"

"Across the city."

"Who's playing?"

"Someone you don't know or would care for"

"How would you know, if you don't tell me who it is?"

"You're not the type"

"What type is that?"

"I'd say rock music isn't your type. I noticed you only had classical and nothing remotely interesting behind your desk"

"Hm... How long is this concert?"

"You're blocking a bus stop Mr. Hyuga, you should keep moving" she smiled

His playful smirk fading ever so slightly.

"Are you going anywhere afterwards?"

"Can't say that I am... Bye " she smiled and waved backing away from the car as her bus turned the corner onto her street, he turns his head forward and drives off.

Arriving at the venue, she finds a seat for the small local band she was so fond of

As the seats fill up and the floor is packed she stands immediately as the lights go out and the crowd roars, feeling the vibration of the music booming throughout the venue.

She glances to her side then rolling her eyes.

"Stalker much?" she said out loud the music drowning out her voice. Neji stood next to her with his arms crossed, completely out of place with his suit and tie in the sea of t-shirts jeans and dark sweaters. To her he looked more like the bands public relations or manager than a attendee.

She shakes her head when she sees him rub the temple as if he was developing a headache.

"Why did you even come here?" she asked when it was over

"I thought you would need a ride home. You didn't mention meeting anyone here and this isn't the best part of the city" he motioned for her to follow him down a corridor splitting off from the crowd of people leaving the venue

"How did you even find out it was here?"

"We do have contracts with small companies such as this one. You also said rock, the only other concert was a symphony playing in the better part of the city"

"Showing concern for your fuck buddy how quaint" she scoffed at the odd concern he had for her safety

He narrowed his eyes at her while opening his car door

"Thank you" she said stepping in and letting him close the door for her

"What was with the red file?" she asked looking around the interior of the car

"Red file?" he asked starting his car, shifting gears, backing up and careful as he drove out of the underground parking lot

"The file I used to come to your office"

"You didn't look inside?" he raised a eyebrow at her as he glanced her way

"No"

"Evaluations for employees who underperformed"

"Oh... No wonder everyone was so tense"

Once her curiosity of his car was satisfied she turned her attention out the passenger window.

"Why are you a 'temp?' " he asked, genuinely wanting to know why she wasn't working full time in a steady job as an assistant, considering how good she was at her job

"It was a suggestion from a friend of mine... I actually enjoy being a 'temp' "

"You don't want a steady income?" he glances at her again

Wondering how she was able to keep up with her bills if it wasn't steady, assuming if she didn't work she didn't get paid. She keeps her attention out the window.

"You wouldn't understand" she finally said after a few minutes of driving in silence

"What wouldn't I understand?-"

"Do you want to have sex here?" she asked, changing the subject and pointing to a parking lot up a head

He glanced at her before rolling his eyes.

"Tell me that's not why you were heading down my street a few hours ago" she shifted in her seat toward him, sliding her right hand over his thigh and massaging him

"We're close to your house" he said holding her hand still

"You don't like having sex in cars anymore?" she smiled still moving her fingers against him as he still tried to keep her still then feeling him loosen his grip when she heard a soft sigh

"I hope you're not so distracted you can't drive" she said in a soft tone unzipping his pants, leaning down to his lap when she pulled him out and slowly licking and sucking him.

He turned the last street to her house, quickly shifting the car into park when he drove into her drive way. Griping the steering wheel with one hand while the other was holding onto her hair, pushing her head down to take him into her throat as he came.

She swallows and clearing her throat as she sat back in her chair.

"Good night, thank you for the ride home" she winked at him and opening the door

He zipped up his pants watching her walk to the front door. He looked around to see if anyone seen them. Feeling he was still hard he exits his car knocking on her door, seeing her smile when she opened it for him.

...

 _"_ _I don't know why you're telling me this" he shrugged raising his eye brow at Shae_

 _She furrows her brow shaking her head slightly._

 _"_ _You said you wanted to know about my past relationships. I-"_

 _"_ _I wanted to know how many men you've been with, not the details. " he said rolling his eyes_

 _"_ _No you said relationships and I was-"_

 _"_ _What? Trying to make me feel sorry for you? So you're first boyfriend didn't tell his friends about you and that other guy took you're virginity. Get over it. I don't see why you're mentioning it" he said crossing his arms_

 _"_ _You wanted to know-"_

 _"_ _Don't twist my words" he snapped at her_

 _"_ _You were young and naive, can you blame him?" he laughed reaching out to her squeezing her breast and trying to pull her onto his lap_

 _"_ _Get off" she pushed him standing up_

 _"_ _Baby where are you going" he stood following her_

 _"_ _You're an asshole" she yelled over her shoulder leaving his place_

...

She turns her head to see neji was still sleeping.

Having him stay the night was becoming too familiar. It was almost to the point where she wanted to text him, just to see what he was doing that day for no reason at all.

 _'_ _Stop it, you're only fucking, but he does keep asking questions about me, which is trying to get to know me, right? Pfft, when has he ever suggested going out or anything other than sex'_

She sighed then leaned forward to sit up and check the time.

She pulled on her rove and walked to the kitchen, turning on the coffee maker and opening the fridge. No longer able to sleep she placed a pan on the stove, turning it on to make breakfast.

Neji opened his eyes, being woken up from his sleep. The alarm on his phone sounding off. He sits up then crawled out of bed to turn off his phone. He dressed thinking of how often he had been seeing Shae then glancing at her closet. Her collection of dresses, and heels neatly lined and organized by color.

 _'_ _Trust fund? No, most likely inheritance if she doesn't need to work full time. She did say this house was left to her by her parents. But she also likes her job. I don't see why she can't keep working as an assistant. Though her charity work would be limited or non-existent if she did'_

He pulled out one of the labels and tucking it back in. He walked down the hall smelling meat cooking he walked into the kitchen.

"There's coffee, it stopped brewing a minute ago if you want one" she glanced at him to see him nod before pouring himself a cup.

"I made extra if you wanted any" she said without turning to look at him

He walked up behind her to see what she was making. Three small pans on the stove, bacon, sausage, small chunks of potato and then seeing her place a forth with an egg in her hand.

He looked up at her wanting to know why she was being too nice considering the first time he was there she stopped short of telling him to get out of her house. Thinking of her offer as an extended olive branch.

"Sure, one egg is fine." He said accepting her offer then hearing a light 'thud' against the front door.

"News paper" Shae said confirming what he thought it was

She turned to retrieve warm plates from the microwave, watching Neji place his cup down and leaving the kitchen.

She plates the food, turning off the stove top and sitting across from Neji's waiting food. When he sits down she begins eating.

"This is a rather large breakfast" he said picking up his fork

"You don't have to eat all of it. It's a lot because my new job I rarely have time for lunch. I know, it's not healthy but it keeps me full longer or all day" she explained, placing down her fork pouring herself a cup of coffee then sitting back down

"Where are you working now?" he asked then taking a bite of his egg.

"A small company, accounting. I'm at the front desk, I'm pretty much chained to it" she shrugged

"How long are you there for?" he looked down at his plate a little surprised she made rather crisp but fluffy rustic hash browns, tasting a faint amount of garlic, butter and parley

"Another week" she replied

"Are you seeing anyone?" he asked glancing up from his plate

She stares at him, blinking twice then answering.

"Other than you? No, I'm not"

He nodded, continuing to eat his breakfast.

"Are you?" she finally asked when he didn't say if he was

"No" he simply stated and kept eating

Finishing his plate he stands up taking his dishes to the sink then rinsing them. He steps to the side to give her room.

"I'll text you. I'm not sure when I can see you again. I'm busy for the next few weeks, I hope you understand" He turned toward her

"I know how busy you are. I did work for you" she smiled turning to him

She was completely surprised when he wrapped his arm around her with the other into her hair, giving her a slow and deep kiss.

"Bye" he whispered when he pulled away to look at her

"Bye" she said with the softest moan to her voice making him smirk

He leaves her house to his condo to change before going to work.

...

"Neji, why are you here?" Lee asked after knocking on his door

"Because I work here" Neji replied looking from his screen to him

"I thought Karen reminded you of your son's tournament, or was it cancelled?" Lee said confused

Neji's eyes widen checking his phone and e-mail with no reminders from Karen

He stands up walking out of the office as Lee waved a 'bye'.

Speeding through every questionable yellow light and 'no turning' sign to get to his son tournament on time. Pulling into the parking lot of the arena holding it he sees a crowd of people just leaving the entrance.

His grip tightened on the wheel angry at Karen for not keeping is business in order and furious with himself for making a promise to his son that he didn't keep. He parks in a side street when he couldn't find a free spot and searched through the parking lot for Kato and Tenten. Catching a glimpse of Tentens hair he quickly walked up to them.

"I'm incredibly sorry, Kato"

Were the first words out of his mouth then being met with a glare from Tenten

"What was it this time, Neji?" tenten growled in a quiet voice not to draw too much attention, opening the door and pushing Kato into the car, slamming the door shut once he was in.

"I didn't have a reminder. Karen-"

"Don't blame this on Lee's secretary. He's your son, your responsibility to be here." She hissed at him

"I was going to. I know he's my son, I'm apologizing to him"

"Neji just go away. I don't know why you promised to be here, you never are." Tenten snapped before turning, nearly running to the driver's seat. Kato quietly buckling his seat belt and showing him the gold metal he had won just as Tenten backed up Neji nodded, acknowledging his accomplishment.

Noticing the looks and stares he was receiving from the parents walking to their vehicles he walked back to his. He leaned he head back against his seat, as far as he knew he was immediately needed back at his work and he was also too angry to even look at Karen when he got there. Afraid he would put all of his misplaced rage on to her resulting in not only firing but verbally humiliating her in front of staff instead of dealing with her in a professional manner.

He clenched his jaw when his phone vibrated and checked it.

'Hey'- Shae

Without thinking he replied.

'I need you' he pressed send then started his car

'I'm home'- Shae

He drives to her house, parking in her drive way, walking into her house and locking the door. Needing complete distraction from the amount of guilt he was carrying with him.

...

"Long time no see" Shae smiled

"Yes."" Gaara said with a slight nod

"You said you would be back in a few months" she teased drinking her tea

"It was supposed to be a few months, it was extended"

"Your family is gonna love that excuse" she shook her head

"I know. How is your, uh, friend" Gaara asked uncertain what to call Neji

"I'm seeing him more often... today he gave me this tea pot meant for the tea I buy" she looked down into her cup

"He's buying you presents?" Gaara replied thinking about it

"Don't look too much into it. He likes this tea too, it's his favourite." She glares at him when she sees the slightest smile on his lips

"It was still a thoughtful gift"

"We're not dating" she snapped defending herself from his knowing smile

"Hn" he nodded

"It would be thoughtful if you give him a present too" Gaara said at the risk of having her disconnect their conversation

"I give him sex and I made him breakfast a few times, there's his present" she said in a flat tone

"You cooked for him?" Gaara nodding giving his approval

"No, none of that, don't do that" she waved at the web cam

"From what I found of him, he's a good man. He never swore at you or made you feel any less of a person" Gaara said in a soft tone

"he's not interested like that. The first time we were together was in his car after shoving his tongue in my mouth. If he's such a good man and was interested in a relationship would he have done that?" she waits for his answer when he looked off camera with a blush

"You believe I'm a good man and it was how I got together with Sophia... I couldn't express how I felt properly and when I kissed her... We've been together since then" he said in a low voice still looking away

She knew he was trying to make a point if he was telling her about his sex life, the most she ever got out of him was a slight nod when she kept asking if he gave Matsuri his virginity.

"It's not the same thing Gaara... She's pretty selfless and he's part of a major company...but for you, I'll keep an open mind" she sighed then drinking her tea again

...

 _"_ _I need you to work late tonight with my associates" he said nodding to Shae as she set down the phone_

 _"_ _Sure, but I'm not sure what I can contribute to helping, I'm not a lawyer or even in school to be one" She replied_

 _He motioned with his head for her to follow him into his office. She instantly followed, pen and book in hand._

 _"_ _I need you to stay late for a concern of mine" he said closing the door and walking up to her, stopping with an inch of space between them._

 _"_ _What is it?" she asked debating whether to step back or not_

 _"_ _My concern is you leaving too soon. I know my firm wants an assistant with a minor in law, but.." he stopped talking examining her shallow breaths and dilated pupils_

 _"_ _Mr. Nara..." she whispered backing up, he follows step for step never fully making contact_

 _"_ _Yes?" he said in a soft tone_

 _"_ _I can't" she said when she ran out of floor and her back against the wall_

 _"_ _You can't because of the power dynamics, or your reputation?" he asked_

 _"_ _Both. You're my boss" she said trying to reason with herself more than him_

 _"_ _I'm aware. I would like for you to stay for as long as possible" he leaned back to shamelessly look over her figure_

 _"_ _Mr. Nara-"_

 _"_ _Please, call me Shikamaru" he breathed looking back up at her_

 _"_ _Shikamaru" she said biting her lip trying desperately to push aside her arousal_

 _"_ _Can I touch you?" he asked keeping his hand in his pants pocket, she looks to the side_

 _"_ _No one can know" she finally said staring him in the eye, he nodded._

 _Expecting him to reach for under her dress he surprises her by by feeling her long locks between his fingers then down to hold her around the waist._

 _"_ _Can I kiss you?" he asked_

 _"_ _You're married-"_

 _"_ _Separated, my papers are signed and filed... Shae, please give me permission to kiss you" he said slowly looking down to her painted lips_

 _"_ _Yes, Shikamaru, I want you to kiss me" she nearly whispered_

 _Surprising her again when he didn't immediately close the gap between their lips, instead he leans back enough to kiss her hardened nipples pressing against her blouse, while his hand slowly felt along her sides and lower back._

 _"_ _Shikamaru" she moaned_

 _""_ _I didn't give you permission" he smiled holding her left hand when she reached for him then kissing it_

 _"_ _Please?" she asked when he returned to kiss her up her breasts to her neck_

 _"_ _Please what?" he asked resting his hands on her ass_

 _"_ _Can I touch you?" she sighed feeling the slightest squeeze when she asked._

 _Her small head set beeping to let her know there was a call waiting to be answered_

 _"_ _Another time" Shikamaru said his hands lingering on her hips before he walked back to his desk with Shae answering his call._

...

Neji lay awake in her bed. Thinking of how to make up for missing his son's tournament. He hadn't seen him for the last two visitation weekends. The first time was a friend's birthday and the second, his son had a school trip Tenten had accompanied him. The longer time passed by the more he felt horrible for not being able to make it up to him. When he tried to see him unannounced Tenten and him had gotten into another fight, the only real contact he had with his son was through Tenten and at most it was a text message.

He turned his attention to his side watching her sleep for a few minutes.

He noticed she had stopped questioning why he was at her house so late or without letting her know he was coming to her, no more snarky remarks for him to get out or to leave faster.

Without all of the remarks and snapping at him he found her to be kind, thoughtful, loving even. Constantly telling himself he needed to stop asking more about her or she would get the "wrong idea". But the "wrong idea" wasn't as uncomfortable or guarded when he first started to see her. It wasn't so much as "wrong" as it was beginning to just be an idea.

At the same time he was trying to let go of his feelings for Tenten.

She had hurt him more than she will ever know. He assumed that was one of the reasons she left. He was open to her without actually being open with how he felt. After betrayal after betrayal of past girlfriends and former lovers he had built a wall not knowing it would someday cost him his marriage.

He had tried desperately to keep them together with trying to get Tenten to accept mediation, a marriage counsellor, anything keep their marriage intact. The memory of Tenten flat out telling him 'no' and he had a chance when she said she felt neglected still haunting him. Even in his dreams he couldn't escape it, having different versions clouding his mind of trying to negotiate with her.

"Shae had been quietly looking back at him while he absent minded had been staring at the pillow case his head rested on. In all the times he had stayed the night, in this moment she had never seen so much pain before it was covered with a blank stare when his eyes snapped up at hers.

In silence he left her bed, slow to dress as he kept his gaze on her when she turned on to her stomach to see him from the corner of her eye.

"I have a lot of meetings this week" he said as he buttoned his shirt

"Okay" is all she said then turning on her side, pulling the covers over her

"Are..." was all he could say

What more could he say to her? I'm not ready for a relationship but you manage to ease the pain my ex-wife caused? I have a ten year old son who probably hates me for breaking a promise. Money has never intrigued me, neither has my company but I kept up with it for the sake of my family's legacy. You probably- no, you're more than likely to have been asked out on a real date but if you had I would find a way to keep him from you because when I'm with you I finally don't feel guilt, remorse and I don't think of anything. You're my escape. What woman in their right mind would want to be told that but not to be in a relationship.

"Neji"

He looked up at her when she said his name sitting up.

"I'll see you when you're free, you know where I live" she smiled aimlessly waving her hands around the room

"Bye" he said closing the few steps between them, leaning down as he lifted her chin to kiss her.

"Bye Neji" her voice soft and gentle

...

 _"_ _Hey, it's me. Please call me back. I'm worried about you, I see your lights on but" Gaara said before hanging up when he seen the top of Shae's head bobbing passed the back window of her house_

 _He jogged to her back door, trying the door. When it opened he runs up the ten stairs to her kitchen to find her on the floor sitting against the cupboards, drinking a bottle of scotch. He kneeled in front of her care as he took the half empty bottle from her_

 _"_ _They're gone" she said leaning her head back against the cupboard, her eyes pink and swollen from crying, and her tears still flowing._

 _"_ _That's why I'm worried about you" Gaara said watching her head bob from side to side_

 _"_ _I loved them you know? They leave me cause... There's.. wrong with me" she mumbled Gaara frowned, he didn't know losing someone would affect her so badly, drunk and her words incoherent._

 _"_ _Shae... Shae" Gaara said shaking her when she stopped trying to speak, he looked down at the bottle. He knew she had a slight tolerance for alcohol but she should be 'tipsy' a best not on the floor. He looked around the kitchen finding another bottle in the sink, his stomach dropping._

 _"_ _Did you drink all of this? Shae!"_

...

"How may I direct your call?" Shae asked into her headset

She hadn't seen Neji for close to two weeks, revisiting the urge to text him when she thought of him.

"Hmph. I've been standing here for more than five seconds not even a 'Hello' "

She heard then looking up at the man speaking to her, his long blonde hair nearly covering one of his eyes as he smirked.

"I'm so sorry, forgive me for being so rude, do you have an appointment?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked leaning against her desk

"I'm working, if you have-"

"I can see that, you're not the receptionist I usually see here"

"No, I'm not. I'm filling in until she's better- or he" she smiled politely

"She. There will never be a man at this desk not because I'm sexist but our clients are more inclined to come in rather than send an e-mail or phone call- Say how about you work for me instead?" he tried to smile

"I thought you owned this place if you did say our clients"

"I'm a major share holder, technically I'm a partial owner but my real business is elsewhere"

"I work as a 'temp', you would need to contact them and request for my assistance"

"Hm, hard to get... See you soon" his smile returning to a smirk

She rolls her eyes when he was out of sight.

...

"Neji, is there anything upsetting you?" Lee asked

Neji had been more quiet than usual at work and during their lunches together.

"I..." he sighed

"What is it?" Lee asked again concerned for his friend

"I'm considering dating, that's all" Neji's voice low as he looked up at him

"I think you should do so if you are ready" Lee said lighting up

"I'm not sure" he replied thinking of her

"You will not know unless you try" Lee nodded hoping because he admitted out loud he was considering dating now being divorced for months.

"Do you have someone in mind?" lee asked now completely intrigued to know who he was interested in, for as far as Lee knew Neji had been completely devastated to Tenten.

"You know her" he sighed knowing now that Lee knew he was going to keep guessing who he was considering

"It is not a close friend, is it?" he asked carefully, if it was he knew Tenten would be suspicious if something had gone on behind her back

"No, but you may lose your future assistant"

"O-oh, I thought she was, well, you know... at one time thing" Lee whispered

"She was supposed to be, she ended up being Choji's neighbour and I kept seeing her" Neji explained

"Hm... I still do not understand why you could not stay with me"

"Lee, you're up before sun rise working out, making noise, even with Choji's wife and daughter they're a lot more quiet than you are" the smirked

"What about Karen? Neji she was supposed to be my assistant" Lee frowned

"I said I was considering it not I was going too" Neji said giving him a slight tired expression

"Well, tell me if you do" Lee still nodding his encouragement even if it meant losing his ideal assistant

"I will"


End file.
